


Orage d'été

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Water
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. La vie est injuste, vraiment... même la pluie est contre lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orage d'été

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Modocanis).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Modocanis, et le kink était : UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) + Water
> 
> Enjoy

Peter Burke trouvait la vie définitivement injuste. Neal était un criminel, un escroc, il ne travaillait pas, il menait une vie de cocagne et tout lui tombait tout cuit dans le bec. Même maintenant qu'il était soi-disant rangé, il réussissait à toujours avoir la vie plus simple, en restant à la limite de la légalité. Et ça avait le don d'exaspérer Peter. Il l'admirait aussi pour ça… un peu. Et ça l'exaspérait encore plus d'admettre qu'il l'admirait pour ça.

Mais si maintenant la pluie s'y mettait aussi, il n'y avait vraiment plus de justice. Quand lui était sous la pluie, comme la plupart de ses congénères new-yorkais, il ressemblait à un chien mouillé, se voutait et avait de l'eau dans les yeux, il pestait et grognait et se dépêchait de rentrer à l'abri.

Neal, à cet instant précis, l'attendait dans la rue, sous la pluie. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre un poteau et l'averse qui le trempait ne semblait pas l'embêter le moins du monde. Il avait retiré sa veste et la tenait sur son bras, laissant la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous exposée aux éléments. Enfin blanche, quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait dû l'être, maintenant elle était totalement transparente et collait à son torse taillé au cordeau comme une seconde peau, laissant voir chaque détail de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, et Peter dut se forcer à détacher les yeux de ses tétons qui pointaient sous le fin tissu blanc.

Son chapeau, d'habitude objet de moqueries, protégeait son visage du gros de l'averse, et ombrait juste assez son regard bleu sombre pour faire briller une goutte de pluie perdue dans ses longs cils. Yeux qui s'illuminèrent de son habituel regard enfantin quand il l'aperçut enfin de l'autre côté de la route, et courut vers lui pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Peter regardait intensément la route devant lui et pour tout bonjour se contenta de grogner

"Tu mouilles mes sièges…"

Neal haussa un sourcil alors que la voiture démarrait et répondit avec un sourire amusé

"Le mauvais temps nous rendrait-il grognon? Profite, c'est le premier orage de l'été, ça rafraîchit l'atmosphère!"

Peter avait pourtant bien l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était sensiblement réchauffée depuis plusieurs minutes.


End file.
